The Clinician-Scientist Training Program in Cardiovascular Medicine at The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) is designed to provide two years of concentrated research training for future cardiologists who wish to pursue careers as academic Clinician-Scientists. It is primarily focused on providing additional training in basic science and/or translational research to physicians whose clinical specialty will be cardiology while also accommodating cardiac surgeons or other physicians interested in pursuing a career in an academic field involving cardiovascular disease. The Training Program brings together faculty from basic science and clinical disciplines and includes several mentors who were recipients of NRSA funding during their training. During the current funding cycle, the training program has supported a total of nine trainees including 3 MD, PhD, 2 MD, MSc, 3 MD and 1 PhD. There have been four women and five men. Eight of the trainees are physicians with five pursuing clinical training in Cardiology, one in General Surgery, one in Rheumatology/Allergy and Immunology and one in Nuclear Medicine. Of the five individuals who are training to be cardiologists, two of these physicians have a PhD and four spent at least one year of dedicated time pursuing basic science research prior to entering the Training Program. The trainees have been successful in their work and have published and made presentations at national meetings at an impressive rate. One of the physicians who finished clinical training in 2010 embarked upon academic career; because of the relative newness of the Training Program, none of the other trainees have completed all of their clinical and research training. In this application, we are requesting that the Clinician-Scientist Training Program in Cardiovascular Medicine be funded for a second five year period.